


Two Reasons

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a sea of grey uniforms, you had to find the one boy who had a sports bang slung over his shoulder (and maybe now that it was getting colder, he’d wear that Burberry scarf around his neck, the one you’d gotten for him under the pretense of ‘early christmas present’).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam

When Kasamatsu-Senpai ignores you there can only be two reasons: He’s busy with team-related issues or he’s jealous (not his masked in agression jealousy either, it’s the full blow and completely serious one).

Today’s particular situation had started developing since this morning; when you had texted with your usual ‘Good Morning, Senpai’ followed by a string of cutesy emoticons and got nothing as a reply. Now, usually, he wouldn’t bother with much more than a ‘You too’ but this time all you’d gotten in exchange was complete silence.

 

Not one to give up, you had chalked up this morning’s incident to him not seeing the message, and instead waited at the gate (where you met in the mornings) for him, it was usually him who got there first so it was rare that you were here so early.

You were starting to lose your cool when girls started gathering around you, one by one they tried to start up a conversation. ‘It’s so rare of Kise-kun to be here’, ‘Who are you waiting for, Kise-kun?’, ‘How do you look so radiant in the mornings, Kise-kun?’, and as the questions piled up so did the amount of females surrounding you. 

A professional smile on your face, as you looked over them (thanking your height for allowing you to tower over) and hoped that he’d get here soon enough. 

In a sea of grey uniforms, you had to find the one boy who had a sports bang slung over his shoulder (and maybe now that it was getting colder, he’d wear that Burberry scarf around his neck, the one you’d gotten for him under the pretense of ‘early christmas present’).

Noticing him, at last, walking fast and with Moriyama-Senpai by his side, you began to excuse yourself from the group you where now in the middle of.

"Ah, I have to go," you began, but no more words left your mouth as Kasamatsu’s eyes met yours when he reached the gate and instead of his usual morning greeting, he turned away like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Moriyama, beside him, raised an eyebrow and shrugged at you, not stopping to say anything either as both walked inside.

By the time lunch came around, you had decided to get an explanation out of him; but first you’d have to see Moriyama and find out if he was busy with the team (ruling out any other possibilities).

On your way to their classroom, though, you had bumped into Kobori-senpai, who had shook his head as a relpy to your question whether they were busy or not with something, and you felt irritation boil over you.

So he was jealous.

You stopped outside of Kasamatsu’s classroom, unsure of what to say. You knew, by experience, that anything you said would fall on deaf ears, you just had to wait for him to calm down (sometimes a couple of days did the trick); but it was ridiculous, there was only a few more days until he stopped coming to school because of their exams preparation and you wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. A deep sigh escaped your lips.

Mumbling to yourself what you’d say, and preparing to go in, you felt someone tap your arm. Turning around, you found one of his class mates, the girl - Haruka Senpai- would usually attempt to talk to him (not that it worked, as Kasamatsu would bury his face in his book as he half replied).

"Yes, Haruka-Senpai?" you replied, politely. 

"Kise-kun, do you have a minute? I’ve been meaning to talk to you," a soft smile on her face as she tugged your arm. 

You’d been here before, surely a confession would follow. You were already preparing a polite rejection in your head, when out of the classroom and walking past you went Kasamatsu.

No Moriyama next to him, but his non chalant attitude from before didn’t change, except he paused and nodded at the girl next to you before walking away.

Great.

"Senpai!" you called, and moved forward, but the hand gripping to your arm wasn’t letting up.

"Kise-kun," the girl repeated.

"I’m sorry, Senpai. I can’t accept your feelings," you mumbled and carefully shook off her grip.

"Huh? What did you say? You sure are cheeky, you brat," she retorted, and you can hear the anger in her words. You were already facing away from her but it was evident she was irritated. 

Now, in your life you’d foudn that the reaction towards a rejection were always two: tears or anger. That was it, so it would seem that Haruka Senpai had taken the latter.

"I said I can’t accept your feelings, please don’t be angry it’s not y-" your prepared answer was shot down, as she walked closer towards you, her hand darting, insolently, forward and grabbing onto the neck of your tie.

"I’m not confessing to you, I’m confessing to Kasamatsu-kun," she muttered, her black eyes dangerous as the words she had uttered.

"Huh?" the surprise was obvious in your voice. You weren’t feeling exactly worried, you knew Senpai couldn’t handle girls, but this was certainly worry inducing considering she wanted to tell you.

Did she find out about you? Was she going to blackmail you? 

"Anyways," she continued, letting go of your tie. "I wanted you to tell me some things about him since I can’t tell Moriyama-kun or Kobori-kun since they’ll rat me out," her hand patted your chest as she straightened your tie.

As if taking in this new development wasn’t complicated enough, it just so happened that Kasamatsu happened to walk back from wherever he had gone at the exact moment when she had her hands on you.

This just wasn’t going to be your day.

"I cant, now excuse me," you smiled at her with your lips but the threat was ever present in your eyes, and you pulled your tie away from her hands and rushed behind Kasamatsu.

"Senpai," you called out to him, as he was headed for his desk.

No reply.

"Senpai, It’s not what you think, I mean," and although it was just the two of you in that classroom it felt like you were worlsd apart; his indifference tend to made you feel like that.

"I don’t know what I did this time, but stop ignoring me," you went on, and turned around to close the door behind you. Your moment was short lived, as a couple of hands stopped your motion, and you came eye to eye with two of your classmates.

"Kise-kun!" they squealed.

"We were looking for you, we’re discussing the winter festival, come with us," they said in Unison pulling you away, and the last thing you saw before you were dragged off was Kasamatsu’s grey eyes practically screaming at you to Go Die.

Never one to know defeat easily, you went back with them and took out your cellphone to at least text him again. 

As you were typing the message, you saw your phone’s screen blink twice then the ‘No Battery’ message came on and it turned itself off.

What a grand day.

Slumping your face down in your desk was the only thing you managed to do, you had to talk to him.

"Did you hear?" one of your classmates spoke (not to you).

"What?"

"It seems someone took Kasamatsu-senpai out to the rooftop," the girls squealed.

"Really? Who was it?!"

"It was Haruka-Senpai, you know she’s the student council president, she’s so beautiful too, I’m sure if she confesses he’ll accept," another one piped in.

It was funny how you felt your blood boil, from the moment they mentioned the girl’s name.

Pushing the desk back, you stood up and rushed towards the roof top - you didn’t have anything to say prepared, so when you jumped over the last step and opened the door to the roof… you found yourself surprised at how you’d remained immobile after hearing voices.

"I’m sorry, I can’t accept your feelings," Kasamatsu’s voice.

"You don’t have to answer right now, please think about them, Kasamatsu-kun," it was without a doubt Haruka Senpai.

"No, there’s no need to think about it. I already have someone I love."

Your heart must have stopped beating because you felt dizzy and couldn’t breathe properly, you moved your right hand to cover your mouth so you wouldn’t scream. 

For all the time you’d been together there were times when you felt like he was being dragged by your pace, he’d never properly confessed back -instead he’d kissed you and ruffled your hair as a reply. 

So, hearing those words come out from his mouth so nonchalantly (almost as much as how he’d ignored you all morning) you were ready to burst in joy.

"I see, does she go to this school?" Haruka had asked, and you cursed under your breath.

"Senpai!" you interrupted them, and darting forward to pull Kasamatsu’s hand. "Coach’s looking for you, I’m so glad I found you!" you talked fast, nervous and just the touch of his hand enough to electrify you.

"Sorry, Haruka-Senpai! We need our Captain," you offered her an apologetic look and rushed down, your hand gripping Kasamatsu’s wrist.

As you rushed down, no words were said. It wasn’t until you entered the locker rooms (empty ones at that) of the basketball club that you dared to look at him.

He violently shook his hand away from your grip.

He wasn’t stupid, and he probably knew it wasn’t the coach that had requested him at all (but you knew he was relieved that he didn’t have to answer more questions).

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" you whined, and stood closer to him, but he stepped back, creating distance again.

"Hey," you said low, trying to grab his hands but he simply moved them away and looked anywhere but at you.

"Who’s the freshman here?" You demanded, crossing your arms over your chest. "Aren’t you supposed to be mature, Senpai?" the complain went, and you didn’t dare to look at him again.

"I’m so happy to hear your reply to her confession," a different approach, and your voice mellowed. 

"Listen, Senpai, I know you’re angry with me, but if you don’t tell me why I can’t apologize properly."

"I’m not angry," he finally said after minutes of silence.

You weren’t thinking, as you launched yourself forward and put your arms around him.

"You talked to me," you murmured in his ear.

"Don’t stand so close," he growled and pushed you back.

"What is your deal, I swear," stepping back and contemplating the idea of leaving; why did you have to keep begging for an answer?

"Fine, sulk all you want. You won’t even be coming too school in a few days but if you want to spend your days angry like this I won’t stop you," and you whirled around, deciding to leave.

As your hand grabbed the door knob,  you felt his rough grip on your wrist, as his eyes were cast downards.

"Hmm?" was all you managed,s till feeling the irritation from before.

"That’s right. I’ll be graduating and for two more years you’re going to be here," he spoke, lowly but audibel for you in this proximity.

"So?"

"and more people will enter here next year and you’ll meet a lot more people."

"So?"

"I won’t be here!" he growled, his eyes still looking down.

"Do you want to break up?" as soon as the words left your mouth you regretted it; In a second, he was looking at you, confusion in his face.

"Huh? Of course not, you idiot!" he spoke was it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then what is it?" but you already knew the answer.

"You’re jealous," you mumbled after he stayed quiet for too long.

"Shut up."

"You’re saying I am going to stay here and meet new people but you’re the one that’s going to University with all these mature girls ilke Haruka-senpai, and shouldn’t I be more worried?" you pulled him close to you, and shrunk your pose as you clinged to him, his arms loose around you as he refused to hug you back.

"I don’t care about anyone else."

"Neither do I," and you felt his hands wrap around your waist as you spoke.

"Please don’t do this again. You get angry and jealous and you won’t even talk to me," you paused to make sure he was listening, and when he nodded you went on. "I really love you, you know, but if you don’t trust me then it’s goign to me impossible."

You felt him relax in your embrace, and his hands pushed you back softly.

"I trust you," he said, both of his hands holding your face.

"You do not," you teased back.

"It’s everyone around you tho…"

"Ah, Senpai! Spoken like a true jealous man," a smile was plastered on your face. "Who knew you’d be Jealous. You’re always so composed and serious, I didn’t think you were capable." 

His lips were on you by the time you’d finished, it was more of ‘Shut up’ Kiss than anything else but you didn’t mind it. 

"I’ve got an idea," you pulled back, your cheeks tinted with a subtle red.

"We are not having sex in the club room."

"Ah! You are terrible lately, I wasn’t going to say that!" you shrilled, and watched him turn away.

"As if you weren’t going to say that!" he barked back.

"Come with me," you opened the door and left with him trailing behind you.

As you trotted back to your classroom, you had to stop midway. You checked both sides of the corridor to make sure it was empty before you went back and covered his ear, whispering ‘That will be saved for graduation day.’ 

He rolled his eyes, and slapped the back of your head.

A smile graced your face, again, as you made sure he was back to normal before you finally got to your classroom.

"Wait here," you instructed and he nodded on the other side of the door.

"Hey, I have an announcement to make," you began.

"I am dating someone," you announced, the girls turning around with half of their lunches still in their mouths.

"They’re very jealous so please make sure to respect that."

You could hear the disappointment in their voices as they complained, and the congratulations from some of your fellow classmates.

You nodded as a farewell and left the classroom again.

"There, now you have nothing to worry about," and you bit your lip, holding back your desire to kiss him right then and there as he mumbled something incoherent before slapping your face playfully.

Maybe a Jealous Kasamatsu wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
